Heart Broken
by luver of darkness
Summary: Everyone is human!Bella and Edward has been friends forever but what if Edward got a taste of popularity and deserted Bella? She comes back 2 years later and is a total babe, will Edward ever forgive himself for what he did?Does Bella still love Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ok this is a story where everyone is human and Edward and Bella have been friends since forever and things start to take a twist.

Emmett and Bella are brother and sister

Alice and Edward and brother and sister Carlisle and Esme are Edward and Alice's parents

Jasper and Rosalie are brother and sister

**BPOV**

I woke up and it was finally freshmen year, I was going to be a high schooler yay!

I got out of bed and took a shower, I let the warm water hit my back.

I finished my shower and went down stairs to fine my brother Emmett and Charlie.

"Hey Em what's up?" I said and I walked down the stairs.

"Hey sis you ready for high school and don't worry I will protect you from the guys."

"Ha Em what ever so are you taking me to school?"

"Yup let's roll, bye dad."

"Ok let's go by dad." I said, I went out the door and got in the passanger seat, "You ready Bells?" Emmett asked I nodded and we rode to school.

We arrived at the school and I realized that it was huge 'Forks High' the sign read.

I spotted Edward between a crowd of guys, he has been my best friend since we were in kindergarden, his parents know my parents and we are all great friends.

"Hey Edward what's up?" I said when I got close enough

"Who the hell is that she looks like a loser and you know her Edward I thought you were cool." the guy on the right said

"Yeah I am I don't know her and yeah she does look like a loser." Edward said laughing with the other guys.

"Edward what the hell are you talking about!" I shouted

"Hey why don't you just stay away from me you loser nobody likes you." Edward said

I felt the tears trying to spill out, I turned on my heel and walked back to Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper.

"Bells why are you crying?" Emmett asked

"Because Edward just totally blew me off just to hang out with those jerks." I said

"Oh honey are you ok?" Alice asked

I nodded

"I'm going to kick his ass when I get home!" Alice said angry

"Count me in too nobody hurts my little sis even Edward." Emmett said

"Me too" Rose said

"Me too" Jasper said.

I smiled and we walked to first period but I still felt like shit because of what Edward did.

_Aurthor notes: ok here is one chapter if you like it review no reviews mean no updates please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

I got to school and was waiting for everyone else to arrive when I was crowed by a whole load of people.

"Hey you must be a newbie." One of the guys said, I nodded.

"Well we are the popular people so you can hang with us you look like a pretty cool guy." Another guy said.

"Well that's cool I guess... By the way I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." I said

"My names Matt and that red head over there is Mike." Matt said

I was talking to them till I heard my name being called I looked and saw Bella my best friend.

I was going to say something but was inturupted by Matt

"Hey Edward what's up?" Bella said when she got close enough

"Who the hell is that she looks like a loser and you know her Edward I thought you were cool." Matt said

"Yeah I am I don't know her and yeah she does look like a loser." I said laughing with the other guys.

"Edward what the hell are you talking about!" Bella shouted

"Hey why don't you just stay away from me you loser nobody likes you." I said, I felt bad but I wanted to be popular I just hope Bella understands that.

She walked away and I could tell she was trying not to cry, I felt like a idiot, I just hurt my best friend for what, to be popular for 4 fucken years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

When I went to first period I saw Edward there I didn't even bother looking at him, I sat in the back on the other side of the room.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I looked to see who it was. From Edward to Bella, great I thought, I opened it up. These are how the text messages went...

_From Edward to Bella_

_bells im srry about this morning_

_4give me?_

_From Bella to Edward_

_Hell No now leave me the fuck alone damn it!!_

_From Edward to Bella_

_bells please don't do this im srry _

_From Bella to Edward_

_NO WAT DO U NOT GET ABOUT TAT DAMN IT _

_NOW LEAVE ME ALONE OR I WILL_

_GET JAPSER ROSE ALICE EMMETT_

_TO KICK YOUR ASS!!!!!!!_

_From Edward to Bella_

_ok but i just want u to no tat i still want to be friends_

_From Bella to Edward_

_never again_

I didn't even feel bad about this, I looked over at Edward and his face had pain and guilt written all over it. When the bell rang for first period to be over I got out of my seat as fast as possible to get to the lunch room.

I went though the doors and saw Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper at the far corner, I walked over to them.

"Hey you guys" I said

"Hey sis how was class?" Emmett asked

"Not so great I have Edward in my class and he was texting me." I said

"Let me see them!" Emmett growled

"Ok here" I said, and showed him the texts

He was laughing at the end of them, "Nice going sis, didn't know you had it in you" He said laughing like a idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

The rest of the day went on fine, Edward didn't even bother saying anything to me anymore, I don't know how you can go from being best friends to being hateful enemys.

When school was over I went over to Emmett's car and waited for him, knowing him he is with Rose, since they are going out, like Alice and Jasper.

I waited in the car till I heard a knock on the window, I looked to see who it was... Edward, I rolled down the window

"What do you want?" I asked

"Bella we need to talk"

"Nope sorry, I don't want to talk to cockey annoying ass bitches"

"Bella that was hurtful when you said those things to me over text message."

"Oh like your words this morning didn't hurt me?"

"Bella just understand that all I want is to be popular"

"Yeah I understand that"

"Oh good, for a minute there I thought you were going to say you didn't want to be friends any more" He said wipping invisiable sweat of his forehead

"You are exactly right. WE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS!!!!" I yelled.

I rolled up the window and looked the other way, I felt horrible but he deserved it right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

The rest of the week went by the same, Edward and I don't even talk to each other anymore.

One day I finally decided that I had enough of this, I went down stairs to where Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and my dad were.

"Hey eveyone I have a annoucment" I said

"Well what is it?" Charlie asked.

"I'm going to go back and live with mom I can't take this anymore."

they all stared at me in shock, their mouths were hanging wide open.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked

"Bella why do you want to leave Forks?" Alice asked

"I have had enough here and I can't take Edward anymore I promise to be back but for now I need to clear my head."

They all nodded in understanding even though none of them wanted me to go.

"Well when do you leave?" Rose asked

"Next week Tuesday." I said

"Wow so soon." Jasper said

"I know, I'm sorry you guys but please just trust me please oh and don't tell Edward please." I said in a whisper

They all nodded and they left, I went upstairs to pack.

Tuesday morning (Bella leaves)

I was at the airport, Renee was glad that I was coming over to live with her and Phil.

"Bye you guys take care." I said, I was crying, I didn't want to leave them but right now I had no other choice.

I gave them all hugs and was on my way to Florida.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

It has been 2 years since I was in Forks, I was coming back to see all of my friends and go and live with Charlie.

I got off the plane and found Charlie.

"Hey dad it's been 2 years." I said smiling

"Hey Bells, yeah it has what are you now a junior?" He asked

I nodded my head and we got into his crusier.

When we got home I noticed Emmett wasn't here.

"Hey Cha--Dad where's Em?"

"Oh he has a football game you can go and see him down there if you want."

"Ok let me go and change."

I went upstairs and found my room exactly like I left it before I left.

I changed into a black tanktop, a mini skirt, and black flats.

"Hey dad can I borrow your car?"

"No Bells I bought you a car."

"What!?"

"Yeah it's a red convertable"

"Cool thanks"

I went outside and saw a red car, I got in and was on my way to the school to see all of my best friends excluding one...Edward.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

I parked the car and saw that it was half time, I ran over and saw Emmett.

"Emmett!" I yelled, he turned around and got up like a bullet and ran to me.

"Hey sis how's it hanging oh my god I haven't seen you in 2 years. 2 years!" he yelled at me

"Sorry?" I said in confusion

"It's ok it's nice to have you back"

I smiled and saw the rest of the team coming over.

"Hey Emmett who's the hottie?" One of them asked, he took of his helemet and I remembered who he was, he was with Edward the first day of school.

"Hey Matt this is my sister Bella" Emmett said introducing us.

He turned to look at me then his smile faded.

"Remember me?" I asked

"Oh shit you are the girl that we called a loser when we were talking to Edward Cullen."

"That's right you son of a bitch!" I yelled

"Wait! Matt you were the one that called my sister a loser on her first day of freshmen year?!" He yelled

Matt nodded, and started to back away. Emmett started to chase him while screaming cuse words at him

"Bella is that you?"

I turned around and saw Alice, Rose, and Jasper

"Oh my god you guys!" I said and started running to them

I hugged each of them and started to cry, I didn't realize how much I missed them.

"Omg Bells it has been forever" Alice said

"yeah I know" I said

"So how was Florida?" Jasper said

"Ok I guess but the upside I got a new look"

"Yeah I love it!" Alice said, we looked at eachother and started laughing.

I missed my friends and only now do I realize that this is where I belong


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

We started to watch as Matt was running around in circles trying to get away from Emmett. "Hey Em quit running around like a idiot!" I shouted

He reducdently stopped running and came over and gave me another big hug.

"Hey who's the cuttie?" I turned around and saw the face of the one person that I hated...Edward.

I looked at him, he hasn't changed in 2 years, he still had the same hair style but was taller then he was before.

I didn't know who the girl was that was next to him.

"Hey remember me?" I said to Edward, he shook his head,

"To bad" I said, I turned around and started a conversation with Em.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

It was half time I saw a girl yell Emmett's name but I didn't know who she was, she looked oddly familar but I couldn't put my fingur on it.

"Hey Em quit running around like a idiot!" She yelled, he stopped chasing Matt and gave the girl a hug.

Rose usually gets mad if a girl hits on Em but she just smiled.

"hey who's the cuttie?" I asked when Jessica and I got close enough.

The girl studied me and I was studing her.

She had brown hair that went down to her back, deep brown eyes, full red lips and no makeup on, she was really pretty.

She reminded me of Bella, I haven't seen her in 2 years, I miss her so much my family wouldn't talk to me unless they needed somthing even Emmett didn't say alot to me.

The girl pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hey remember me?" she asked me, I shook my head for no, I guess she knows me after all I am the most popular guy.

"To bad" she said and turned around and started a conversation with Emmett.

"Do I know you?" I asked

The girl turned around bitting her lip, she was trying to figure out what to say to me.

"Don't you remember me at all?" She asked finally

"No that's why I'm asking" I said, I was getting irratated.

"That's sad that you don't even remember me and yet we were the best of friends for ever" She said in a angery voice, her eyes had hatered filled in them

"I guess I didn't mean alot to you then if you can't even remember me" She shouted at me

'best friends for ever'

"Bella?" I asked

"That's right!"

"Oh my god Bella I thought I would never see you again." I ran towards her but when I got close enough she punched me in the jaw.

I rocked back and fell on the ground tounching where she punched me, Jessica ran to my side and kept asking if I was ok, but I was stunned the Bella I knew would never use violence.

I turned to everyone else but they were all laughing because Bella was able to knock me to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

I was so mad that Edward didn't even remember who the hell I was.

I punched him and he fell right to the ground shocked that me, Bella was able to hit him so hard and the fact that I would never use violence

The girl was by his side in a instant asking if he was ok but all he could do was nod, his eyes were always on me.

He got up and shook the girl off he came toward me again

"didn't you learn your lesson yet?" I asked but he kept coming

I didn't know what he was trying to do, he reached out and tried to grab my hand

I pulled my hand away

"Don't. Touch. Me." I growled

His pulled his hand back, his face had pain written all over it

"Forgive me Bells" He wispered

"No never, I was a fool to even trust you all though years ago!" I said

He jerked back afraid of me

"doesn't our friendship mean anything to you?" he asked

"No it did"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You called me a loser 2 years ago do you think I can ever forget that? It was because of you that I moved away and my friends didn't see me for 2 fucken years Edward! 2 bloody years! How do you think I would take it Edward you called me a loser!" I screamed tears falling from my face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

All Edward could do was watch me he knew it was true, it was because of him that I moved away.

"Oh and Edward" I stopped to gather my thoughts

"It's Isabella to you" I snarled he didn't have the right to call me Bella any more he lost the privallege 2 years ago when he became a jack ass.

"Isabella I'm sorry" He wispered he lifted up his face, I could see the tears threatning to come out

"No" I said angerly, I turned to walk away but he grabbed my wrist

"Please Bells just listen to me!" He pleaed

I was interupted by my phone, I looked at the caller id and saw that it was my ex-boyfriend Luke

"Hello?" I said in the phone, I put the phone on speaker

"hey babe did you make it to Forks ok?" Luke said

"quit calling me Luke and I'm not your babe anymore I wasn't when you started making out with the slut Courtney Aviella "

"Hey Bells who is that?" Emmett asked

"Babe who is that?" Luke asked

"Em Luke is was my boyfriend but he cheated on me. Oh and Luke quit calling me or I will get my big brother to fly over there and kick your ass." I said

"fine you dont' have to be a bitch about it" Luke said

"Why dont' you go screw a cow Luke seeing as you are one" I shot back

"Oh my god Bella is so bad" Alice giggled

I smiled and hung up the phone, I turned around and was again face to face with Edward

"Your boyfriend?" He asked

I nodded " I had a boyfriend in fact everyone wanted to be my boyfriend in Florida they said I was 'desirable'" I said putting quotes around desirable

"It was very stupid seeing that I was pretty unlike all the other girls" I finished

"Why did he cheat on you?" Edward asked

"Because she kept throwing herself at him but I would never go more than a kiss on the lips while sluty would get undressed for you" I said simply

"Oh" was the only thing Edward could say

"So Bella are you going to live with us from now on?" Emmett asked

"I don't know if I want to live with my over size brother" I teased

"Oh no you didn't just go there" he said with an evil grin

"Oh yes I did" I retorted but immetiently regretted it

he came charging after me and I ran

"Dont' you have a football game to finish!" i yelled over my shoulder

He stopped and yelled" Oh shit that's right got to go Bells see you in a bit"

He turned and ran back to the field with Jasper and Edward trailing behind him


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

I watched Emmett and the 2 guys run back over to the coach.

I walked back over to my friends and we started to catch up on everything that happened over the past 2 years.

I didn't even know that the game was over till I was lifted off the ground.

"So Bella now I get to get you back for ealier." Emmett said with a wicked grin

"Oh and what might that be big brother?" I said innocently

"Don't play innocent with me Bells"

"I would never"

Emmett put me down and went over to Rose and gave her a kiss on the lips while Jasper did the same

"Hey I'm still here ya know" I said faking a irratated voice

"Oh I'm sorry sis but I haven't seen Rose in a long time" Emmett said

"Oh and like you just saw your sister?" I said

He smiled and gave me another big hug, "So do you guys want to go celebrate another easy win?" Jasper said

"You guys go ahead I have to go and un-pack, oh and Alice and Rose you guys can come over later and we can have a sleep over like we did before" I said

"Sure ofcourse we will be there we'll be there at like 9 is that ok?" Rose said

I nodded and turned toward my car, "See you guys later" I yelled over my shoulder and got in my car


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

As soon as I got into the car I felt the tears threatening to come out.

I felt all those emotions that I thought I left behind when I left Forks, I knew I still loved Edward more than a friend but... I knew he didn't feel that way about me even though everyone said he does, I couldn't believe them and high school just made it worse.

I got home and ran to my room it was a good thing Charlie wasn't home

I collapsed on my bed and cried out all my emotions, my sadness, my anger, and my love for Edward

I got up and started to throw things around, I didn't care that my room was now a big mess, broken lamps, CD's all on the floor with broken cases, my books were getting ruined but I didn't care, I didn't want to feel the love I had for Edward.

I didn't know it was 9 when I heard the door open and Alice and Rose came into the room.

"You ok?" Alice asked, I shook my head

"I thought I left all of my feelings behind, I didn't want to feel them again and it just pains me." I said through my tears.

"It will be ok, Edward was in a bigger mess than you are right now" Rose said letting out a little chuckle

"Rose what happened to Edward after I let?" I asked

Rose bit her lip trying to find out how to put it in words

"Well Bella remember how we used to say if Edward gave up music and his piano playing that something must be really bad, well Edward hasn't touched his piano in 2 years ever since you left he wouldn't touch it, he threw away all his CD's that reminded him of you" Rose said

"He gave up his music?" I said in disbelief, they nodded

"Edward was a big mess he kept asking us where you were and when we wouldn't answer he would go up to his room and start throwing things around and breaking everything in sight."Alice said

I nodded because my tears wouldn't stop coming down my face, he gave up his music because of me, he was a big mess when I left and nobody told him where I was.

"Bella, Edward has always loved you since he first met you, in fact when ever a guy starts talking about you he would get really pissed" Rose stated

I wasn't even listening to them anymore, I was thinking the first time we met

_Flashback_

_I was sitting alone at a table looking around at my surroundings when a little boy started walking over to me,_

_"Hi I'm Edward Cullen what's you name?" He said with a big smile_

_"I'm Isabella Swan Bella for short" I said matching his grin_

_"Wow you are really pretty" Edward said blushing_

_"Thank you" I looked down and tried to hide the redness that was creeping up to my cheeks_

_"Hey Edward" A girl from across the room yelled, I looked up and saw a little girl with black hair coming toward us_

_"hey Alice this is Bella, Bella this is my sister Alice" Edward said_

_"Hi" I said to the girl_

_"Hi Bella" Alice said_

_"Oh so you are the girl that caught my brother's eyes" Alice said giggling_

_"Alice be quiet" Edward whispered looking really embarrassed_

_"So what are you doing here all alone?" Edward asked_

_"Well I'm really nervous and scared, I don't have any friends and people here scare me" I said embarrassed_

_"Well I'll protect you from anybody and that's a promise" Edward said_

I remember that promise he always kept it every time someone was bothering me Edward would step in and save me

He would never leave me he would always be right by my side

"Oh Alice I feel so bad now" I said now fresh tears were coming down my face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

After what seemed like a long time my tears fainlly came to a stop,

"I guess I better go and apologize to him now" I said getting up, they nodded and starting picking up clothes for me to wear, when I was done changing I got into my car with Rose and Alice.

"Why are you guys coming with me?" I asked on my way over to Alice's house,

"What we want to make sure everything is going ok, we are just there so you don't throw any more punches to Edward's face" Alice said giggling

"Are you sure you are not over there to see Edward getting hurt?" I said

"Maybe" Rose said looking away, I shook my head and let out a laugh

I saw the house in view and parked the car, it hasn't changed since the last time I was here, we got out and made our way to the front door,

"Edward come down stairs someone is here to see you!" Alice yelled

**EPOV**

I was busing iceing my jaw when i heard Alice yell, I went downstairs and fouund Alice, Rose, and Bella in the living room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

I looked up and saw Edward coming down the stairs, The girls turned their attention the the stairs and saw Edward.

"Would you like us to give you some privacy?" Alice asked, I nodded, Rose and Alice walked past Edward and up to Alice's room

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked being careful and watching my every movement to see if I would punch him again

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior and I wanted to talk to you" I said

"Oh what about?"

"Well for starters. I'm sorry I didn't mean to punch you but I was really mad that you didn't remember me. And..." I trailed off and trying to gather my thoughts

"Apology accepted and what's the second part?"

"Edward what happened to you after I left?"

"Well when you left I was torn in half, I couldn't believe you left Forks you have been here all your life and then you just leave without a trace nobody would tell me anything and I thought about giving up but then I realized I couldn't, Bella you have always been my best friend and it just pained me to not know where you went. I didn't play the piano for 2 years and I threw out all the music that reminded me of you." he said, he looked down and I saw a tear run down his face

"Edward I'm sorry"

"Why should you be you weren't the jerk, I was I should never had called you a loser"

"Edward I shouldn't have been so dramatic, I guess I was pissed that I was being replaced, you have always been by my side, I always asked you for things but never gave anything in return and for that I'm sorry"

"Bella no one can replace you"

"Edward there's something else"

"Ok"

I took a deep breath and said, "Edward I...love you"

I looked up he had shock written all over his face like he couldn't believe what I just said, He regained his composure

"Bella I loved you too but now... I don't" He said he looked in my eyes and I saw regret and guilt

"Oh well I'll just go now" I stated getting up, "See you around" I said and walked out the door wiping away the tears that came down my face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**EPOV**

Alice and Rose walked past me to go to Alice's room.

I sat on the couch next to Bella watching her every movement to make sure she didn't punch me again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Well I wanted to apologize for my behavior and I wanted to talk to you" She said

"Oh what about?"

"Well for starters. I 'm sorry I didn't mean to punch you but I was really mad that you didn't remember me. And..." She trailed off to try and gather her thoughts

"Apology accepted and what's the second part?"

"Edward what happened to you after I left?"

"Well when you left I was torn in half, I couldn't believe you left Forks you have been here all your life and then you just leave without a trace nobody would tell me anything and I thought about giving up but then I realized I couldn't, Bella you have always been my best friend and it just pained me to not know where you went. I didn't play the piano for 2 years and I threw out all the music that reminded me of you." I said putting my head in shame and let a tear escape my eyes.

"Edward I'm sorry"

"Why should you be you weren't the jerk, I was and I should never have called you a loser"

"Edward I shouldn't have been so dramatic, I guess I was pissed that I was being replaced, you have always been by my side, I always asked you for things but never gave anything in return and for that I'm sorry"

"Bella no one can replace you"

"Edward there's something else"

"Ok"

She took a deep breath before saying anything

"Edward I...love you"

I was shocked Bella loving me, I knew I was in love with her at a point but now I can't see her more than a friend.

"Bella I loved you too but now...I don't" I lifted up my head and started into her brown eyes, I felt regret and guilt.

"Oh well I'll just go now" She stated and walked out the door.

What have I done I just hurt an angel. I felt so ashame for doing that to her but I didn't love her atleast I think I don't, I love Jessica now right?

"Edward what the hell did you do to her she says she loves you and you tell her you dont' what the fuck is your problem!" Alice screamed coming down the stairs

"I don't love her Alice end of story!" i shouted back

"Bullshit if you didn't love her anymore you wouldn't have stopped playing the piano giving up your CD's infact you should have been happy not depressed all the fucken time" Alice screamed at me her face was red

"Alice leave it alone" I whispered

"If she breaks anything more in her room she isn't going to have a room anymore" Rose said to Alice but I caught it, she broke everything in her room

"Why did she break everything in her room?" I asked

"Because you moron she felt bad that she punched you and on top of that she felt the love she had for you, she didn't want to but she did, you mean everything to her Edward but no you had to throw it all away for what, Jessica? She isn't worth it but no you can't see that!!!!" Rose and Alice screamed


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**EPOV**

I meant everything to Bella, an angel like her fell in love with a guy like me?

I was lost in my thoughts till Alice's cell phone rang

"Hello?" Alice said a smile on her face

"Yeah this is she" I looked at Alice's face her smile started to go to horror

"What no I haven't heard, is she alright?"

"Ok I will be there in a little bit thanks"

"Alice what's wrong with you?" I asked

"Edward, Bella is in the hospital"

I'm sure my face dropped in horror, Bella in the hospital why?"

"Alice why is she in the hospital?" Rose asked her voice shaking to regain control

"She was in a car accident some guy hit her car and she wasn't looking either" Alice replyed

"Come on let's go now!" Alice shouted at us to get a move on

We all hopped in my car to go the the hospital, I just hope she will be alright.

_Author's note: hey hope you like this i know some of you guys were mad that Edward doesn't love Bella but don't worry they will be together in the end well please review and marry christmas and a happy new year_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**EPOV**

I pushed the car to go 100 miles, I didn't care right now I had to see Bella and see if he was alright.

We pulled up at the hospital and jumped out of the car eager to see Bella

We ran to the front desk to see a women on the phone,

"We are here to see Isabella Swan" I said, but she held up her finger to tell us to wait a moment, she was apperently talking to her boyfriend or somthing,

"Unless you want to keep your job I suggest you tell me where Isabella Swan is" I said with athority

"Hold on" she said to the perosn on the other line

"Who do you think you are?" She said

"Edward Cullen" I replyed, her face had reconition written all over it

"Oh sorry hold on please, she is in room 126" She said **(sorry don't know much about the hospital labling)**

Rose, Alice and I ran to the room and busted though the door to see my father Carlisle standing over her

"Dad how is she?" I asked, I looked over her body and realized she was in bad condition, she had casts on her right arm and left leg, she had brusis and scratchs all over her body from what I could tell.

"She is doing fine right now but she is in a coma and we don't knwo for how long" Carlisle replyed, saddness spilling though, he loved Bella like his own daughter so did Esme.

I looked over at Alice and Rose they were both sobbing their eyes all puffy and I couldn't do anything but sit there and watch Bella go though this pain.

I walked over to Bella's limp body and stared at her with tears coming down my face, I shouldn't have let her leave, she wouldn't have been hit my that driver.

"Dad what about the other guy?" I asked my voice cracking

"He died on the scene but Bella here was lucky to get out like this" He said pointing to Bella

It was then did I realize that I still love Bella, I have always loved her ever since I first met her, I made her a promise and I didn't keep it, but it may be to late, I might lose Bella.

I picked up her hand that wasn't covered in plastic and wraps and all that stuff

"Bella honey please wake up, please wake up" I pleaded, I couldn't live without she was my world and there was no world without her,

"Bella please I can't live without you I love you please wake up" I said tears now coming down my face and spilling on to her

I traced her face with my other hand, she felt cold but not cold enough to say she was dead.

"Edward maybe you should go" Carlisle said

"NO" I shouted

"I can't leave her I won't lose her not again" I said in a whisper

"Alright but just try and calm down alright" I nodded

"Alice, Rose get everyone else here" I said not taking my eyes off Bella

"Alright" Alice said her voice cracking, they walked out of the room while I stayed with my angel.

**A/N ok so how did you like this chapter I tried making it as long as I could with out jamming alot of things in here well please review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**EPOV**

Everyday I come to the hospital to stay with Bella, I was like a dead zombie, I would barley eat,sleep or even talk.

I kept blaming myself for the accident even though Alice and Rose said it wasn't my fault, but I knew deep inside they still kinda blamed me if I didn't let her go she wouldn't be in this mess.

If I told her I loved her she would be in my arms not in a fucken hospital bed convered in casts.

It's been 2 months since Bella got into a car accident, she still hasn't woken up.

People keep asking me how I am holding up and I yell at them, how do they think I am holding up the girl that I love it in a hospital bed and I have no idea if she is going to live or not.

I stopped the car in front of the hospital and got out

I walked to Bella's room and found everyone standing around and I couldn't see Bella

"What is everyone doing here?" I asked coming in the room

I saw Alice and she was smiling, "Edward Bella is awake" She cried out

My face lit up Bella was awake, I ran through the crowd and was Bella.

"Bella?" I said, she turned her attention to me and had a confused look on her face

"Bella do you remember me?" I asked panic was coursing through my body

She still had that confused look on her face, "Who are you?" She asked

Bella don't you remember me?" I said grabbing her shoulders, everyone left the room to give us some privacy.

"No I don't, who are you?" she asked clearly confused

I broke down crying, my angel didn't remember me.

_Author notes: ok wat do u think is it good. if u think its bad tell me and i will try and rewrite the chapter i had no idea wat to write well please review and i want honest answers please!!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**EPOV**

How could she not remember me?

She remembered everyone else but me...why?

I felt something on my shoulder, I looked up and was met with a pair of brown eyes...Bella.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked, her face held worry and concern.

"Yes I'm fine" I said my voice breaking

Alice and Rose came back into the room,

"So Bells are you and Edward ok now?" Alice asked

"Who?" Bella asked confusion written all over her face

"She doesn't remember me" I whispered, my heart felt like it was being shredded into pieces

"WHAT!" Alice and Rose yelled at the same time

They ran over to Bella,

"Are you sure you don't remember who Edward is?" Alice asked in a panic

She shook her head and looked deep in thought trying to figure out who Edward Cullen was.

"Give it a rest, I'm going home" I said getting up off the ground, I wiped my tears on my shirt and walked out of the room.

I saw my father coming in my direction,

"She doesn't remember who you are?" He asked

I nodded

"I was afraid of this, it seems she lost some of her memory but it will come back in due time" Carlisle said

I looked up at him with hope in my eyes

"Really? She will remember me later?" I asked

He nodded and walked away towards Bella's room.

I walked out of the hospital hoping to God that Bella will regain her mememory.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**EPOV**

It's been a week since Bella has woken up and she still doesn't even remember who I am, she remembers everyone else even Matt.

I got out of my car and went into the hospital to go to Bella's room.

I entered and saw that Bella was asleep.

I touched her hand and felt the electricity run up my arm, it gave my heart a weird feeling.

Would she remember me?

Does she still love me?

Can she still love me?

My thoughts were interupted by a small moan, I turned my head and saw that Bella was watching me.

"Hey how are you?" I asked her

"I'm fine thank you" Bella answered back

"Do you remember me?" I asked hoping that she regained her memory back

She nodded and looked at her hands that was twisted together, a habit she had when she was embarressed or nervous

She remembered me yet she didn't say anything.

"Ofcourse I remember you Edward, do you really think I could forget you?" Bella asked me looing back at my green eyes

"But that day when you first woke up..." I trailed off, was she pretending not to remember me?

"That day I woke up, I didn't remember you because my brain was all fuzzy but later that day after you left...my memeorys came back as did you" She said still holding my gaze.

"Everyday I came back here yet you never metioned a word. Why?" I asked I was mad she remembered me yet she wouldn't say a word about it.

"Even if I did say anything about remembering you, what good would it have done? I think it was better for you not knowing that I remembered exactly who you are" She said her voice breaking near the end, she sounded like she was holding back her tears.

"You should have said something though Bells"

"WHY!!" Bella asked/shouted at me, the tears that she held in now was spilling down her pale face.

It broke my heart to watch her go though the pain, she still believed that I didn't love her anymore. Angels shouldn't cry...not over me.

"Bella I still love you that's why" I shouted back not as loud as her but still with force.

"No, that's not love...that's guilt." Bella said, tears coming down her face faster and she was crying harder now.

"No that's not guilt. I love you Bella" I said before I crashed my lips to hers.

It felt right to kiss Bella, it never felt right when I kissed Jessica.

She seemed shock before she put her arms around my neck and tangled her fingers in my hair.

I do love her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**EPOV**

Her lips moved with mine, it felt so right. I had always loved Bella but i never told her because I didn't know how she would react.

I was the one to pull back knowing we both needed to breath but I never let her go, she felt so right in my arms like we were two parts of a puzzle piece.

I looked into her eyes, they held love.

"I love you Bella, I always have." I said looking deep in her eyes.

"What about your girlfriend?" Bella asked

That question totally caught me off guard, I didn't break up with Jessica yet and I didn't want to tell her I cheated on her that would just be awful.

"I...I don't know" I answered, I didn't know what I was going to do the next time I see her.

"It's either me or her" Bella said

"I chose you" I answered back quickly with no hesitation.

She smiled and it brightened up her whole face

"I love you Edward Anthony Mason." Bella said kissing me softly on the lips, I would have let it gone further if Emmett didn't barge in the room.

"Hey sis" Emmett said then finally realizing the position we were in, my hands around her waist and her arms around my neck and our lips less than 3 inches apart.

She dropped her arms that was around my neck back to her sides and i let my arms fall too and bent my head down to hide the blush that was creeping up to my cheecks.

"Wow Edward cheating on Jessica?" Emmett asked with a wicked grin on his face

I dropped my face in shame and guilt

"Wait, Jessica Stanley?" Bella asked in shock and surprise

I noddedwhile Bella gasped

"Wow she changed she got thinner and her hair is now more...frizzy" Bella said before cracking up with tears falling down her face.

"Breath Bella" Emmett saidrunning over to her and patting her back

"Oh my god your going out with Jessica Stanley, I thought you could stand her" Bella asked before her laughter started again

"I'm glad we are having fun laughing at me at my expense" I said in a mock hurt voice but of course Bella wasn't so easy to say sorry.

"Why not it's funny I mean come on. Do you even like the girl?" Bella asked curiosity shinning though her eyes.

"Well I thought I did but nowmy feelings for her changed" Isaid with complete honesty

I did like Jessica only when she wasn't gossiping or hanging all over Mike Newton.

"Meaning?" Bella pressed on knowing she was going to get her answer sooner or later

"Before you came back I thought I liked her but now I love you" I said in a rush hoping she caught the words.

"Say the last part again" Bella commanded with a smile on my face telling me she heardme but wanted me to say in slower

I sighed but gave in, "I love you with my heart and soul, Isabella Marie Swan" I said

"I thought you said that" Bella said again with her contagious smile, which made me smile back.

"Awwwww Eddie loves my baby sister" Emmett said breaking into our conversation, I forgot he was here

"Stop calling me Eddie and yes I love your sister"I said crossing my arms like a 6 year oldthat didn't get his way.

"Wellyou better tell Jessica. Oh and hurt my sister..." Emmett said goingfromaplayful tone to a serioustone

"I'll mop the floor with you" He finished, crossing his arms which flexed his arms that was as big as my head

"Thanks Emmett for being so supported but I think I would like to keep my head" I said back with a little playfulnesslaced with my scared voice.

He smiled and nodded and was out the door shouting for Alice and Rose

"Hey guess what Al, Rose...EDWARD LOVES BELLA!" Emmett shouted downthe hall where I am guessing Rose and Alice were.

I looked over at Bella and saw that she had her face in her hands and was turning a bright red color

I walked back over to her and put my arm around her shoulder and she let her head fall onto my chest.

"I'm going to kill Emmett when I get back home" She stated looking in my eyes, I felt myself get lost in them if it weren't for my father showing up.

"Hello Bellahow are you feeling today?" Carlisle asked her while smiling at me

"Great when can I go home?" Bella asked with hope in her voice, I coughed to hide my laugh

Bella lookedover at me and glared and I smiled with innocence and shenarrowed her eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**EPOV**

"What?" I asked innocently

Bella rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Carlisle, who was looking at his clip board.

"You are ok to leave today if you wish." Carlisle said looking up at Bella, who smiled in return and got off the bed and rummaged through the little bag that Alice brought in for her.

"Do you guys mind?" She asked pointing at herself.

"What?" I asked totally confused while my father just shook his head at my stupidity.

"Edward out the door now" Bella said trying to hide the smile that I knew she was dying to show.

My mouth formed into a "O" shape, she wanted us out of the room so she could change, I followed my father out of the room when he stopped to face me.

"It seems she got her memory back"

"Yeah"

"What are you going to do?"

I sighed and looked down at my feet trying to figure out the answer to that question. I knew he was going to ask this question sooner or later. What did I really want, was I able to have a relationship with out hurting Bella?

"I don't know" I finally answered

"You might as well tell that girl you guys are over, I know you really love Bella that's why when she left, you wouldn't do anything, you were like an empty shell, you wouldn't eat, sleep or go to school with out looking like a zombie. This is the first time in 2 years have I ever seen you so happy. If you don't snatch Bella now, you just might lose her"

"Don't you think I know that!" I snapped

"I'm just trying to help you" He said before walking away to tell everyone that was in the waiting room about the news of Bella.

"Hey Edward come here for a sec. would you?" Bella asked poking her head through the door, I complied and went to her and closed the door behind me.

"Edward...you need to make a choice"

"For what?" I asked completely confused, what was I supposed to make a choice on.

"Edward I know you said you are willing to chose me but...is that what you really want?" Her voice breaking towards the end.

"Yes this is what I want" I said softly while walking towards her

"Then how come your so hesitant?"

"I don't know how to break up with Jessica without it sounding so bad"

"When are you going to break up with her?"

I thought for a while before deciding.

"Monday"

She nodded before coming towards me to give me a tight hug, I could feel the warmth of her body even through the fabrics of our clothing. My body has always ached for her even when we were younger I always wanted to just hold her, to kiss her, to never let her go.

"I love you Bells" I said softly while laying my head on hers.

"I love you too Edward."

My heart felt like it was going to exploded of happiness.

"We need to get going" I said breaking out embrace even though I could stay like that forever I knew that everyone else would like to see her. My body wanted to feel the warmth of her body against mine but I just settled for putting my arm around her waist.

She looked at me with confusion probably wondering why I have my arm around her waist even though i was still with Jessica.

"So you don't lose your balance?" I stated even though it sounded like a question.

"Is that a cover up for "I just want to hold you"? She asked her eyebrow raised with an amused look on her face telling me she knew the answer.

I sighed but nodded,

"Isn't that a good cover up?" I asked smiling

"Only if you're stupid" She answered shaking her head with laughter

I smiled but kept my arm around her waist, we walked to the waiting room where her family as well as mine were waiting.

"Oh my god, Bella are you ok?" Alice asked running up to her, as soon as she was about to give her a hug she saw my arm around her waist, she dropped her arms quickly before giving me a questionable look.

"I'll tell you later" I said sighing, no matter what Alice was going to get her answer from either me or Bella.

She nodded before pulling Bella leaving me alone while Bella was crowed, she gave me a look that said "please help me"

I walked over to her,

"Hey Bella is a little tired so I'm going to drive her home to rest" I said cutting into their conversation, Bella smiled.

They each gave their hugs and good-byes, and I led Bella to my car. I held the door open for her and shut it close. I walked around to the driver's side and got in myself.

"Are you ok?" I asked once we started driving

"Yeah just tired"

There was no more talking after that, it wasn't an awkward silence but a comfortable silence. I dropped her off at her house and started driving back to mine. Was I strong enough to tell Jessica that we were over and that I wanted Bella?

I couldn't wait till what tomorrow would bring.

**_I'm srry I haven't updated in forever but I have been super busy. ok so I tried making this chapter as long as I could. what do you guys want me to do about this after? Review and tell me wat you think. again im srry for not updating ill try and update again this week. i luv u all!!_**

**_Luver of darkness_**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**BPOV**

"Hey Em can I ask you something?" I asked after Edward dropped me off at my house.

"Sure Bells what's up?" Emmett asked settling down on the couch right next to me.

"Does Edward really love me?" I asked

"Of course he does Bells. He always have since the day he met you. He was a big mess when you left, he wouldn't even talk, eat, or play his piano he would just mop not giving a damn in the world. He was an empty shell Bella."

"Is he making the right desision?"

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked confused

"Never mind" I said waving my hand to dismiss the subject

"Bella..."Emmett said looking down before looking up at me

"Never under estimate Edward's love for you"

I nodded and smiled before asking Emmett to help me up the stairs and into my room.

I laid on my bed and started thinking of the past, my feelings and everything that involved Edward some how.

My feelings were the last thing I remember before I fell asleep. I woke up to the shrill noise of my alarm clock. I got up and started going through my closet, I picked out a black lacy tank top with a red baby doll shirt, my dark wash jeans with my converse to match. I applied mascra and little eye liner no eye shadow with a little bit of clear lip gloss.

I walked down stairs to find Emmett and my dad at the kitchen table.

"Hey guys" I said once I reached them, good thing I didn't fall or that would have hurt.

"Hey Bells. Oh yeah Edward said he wanted to drive you, and I have to go and pick up Rose" Emmett said while chewing on his ceral, I smacked him with the dish towel.

"Ow Bells that hurt" Emmett complained while my father was laughing

"Don't talk with your mouth full" I said sternly, acting like a mother scowling her child.

"Thanks _mom"_ Emmett said crossing his arms over his chest, I laughed and started eating my gornala bar. I heard a horn outside,

"That's Edward" Emmett annouced, I got my backpack and walked to the door, but found it opened and Emmett and Edward were standing there.

"Hey Edward" I said giving him a hug, I walked past Edward and started going to the car when I heard Emmett say something to Edward.

"Don't hurt her Edward. She really does love you" Emmett said

"I know, I don't plan on hurting her" Edward replyed proceeding walking towards the car. I got in and waited for Edward.

"How are you feeling?" He asked when we got on the high way

"Sore but I'll live"

"Bella you know I love you right" I looked at him

"Of course"

"Good" He said with a smile

We pulled up in the parking lot but neither of us made a move to get out.

"Bella go over to Rose and them, I'll meet you guys over there after I talk to Jessica ok" Edward said breaking the silence, I nodded and got out of the car with Edward following.

I walked towards the group when I heard a high pitch cry, I turned around and there was Jessica and Edward, Jessica had tears down her face while Edward was trying to calm her down. I didn't know the group was next to me till I heard Rose laugh at the sence before her. I looked behind me and everybody was laughing at Edward. I shook my head trying to fight the smile that was threatning to cross my face.

I heard foot steps coming towards us and looked up, Edward was coming towards us with a smile on his face, I smiled and ran towards him. Bad idea, I fell and was waiting for the impact but felt two arms around my waist, I looked up and saw Edward, amusement in his emerald like eyes.

"Shut up" I said looking down embarressed, he laughed and threw his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close.

"It was just too funny" Edward aruged, while laughing, I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Ready to go?" Emmett asked, I nodded.

Today was going to be a good day.

**ok here is the next chapter. srry i haven't updated i have been really busy. well please review!! and please check out my new stories that i have posted.**

**I luv you all,**

**Luver of Darkness**


	25. Chapter 25

****

EPOV

The whole time Bella and I were in the car, I kept replaying Emmett's words in my head

__

"Don't hurt her, she really does love you"

I couldn't get it out of my head, does Bella really love me? Before I knew it I parked my car in the parking lot of the school. Neither of us felt like getting out of the car, so I decided to break the silence.

"Bella go over to Rose and them, I'll meet you guys over there after I talk to Jessica ok?" I said looking towards her, her eyes met mine. She nodded and got out of the car and walked towards the group.

I took a deep breath before walking out of the car. I spotted Jessica with Lauren, I jogged over to the both of them and smiled.

"Hey Jess can I talk to you?" I asked turning to her, she nodded and turned to Lauren who nodded and ran off.

"I missed you Eddie" She purred, I think she was trying to sound seductive, it just made my skin crawl.

"My name's not Eddie Jessica, it's Edward. Jessica it's over between us" I said looking right in her eyes, her eyes started to fill with tears, her make up started running down her face.

She let out a high pitch scream that I'm sure everyone on school campus and a 25 mile radius could hear. I tried calming her down but it just made it worse.

"Why?" She screamed at me

"Because I don't like you like that anymore" I said slightly irritated with her high pitch voice.

"I thought you loved me" She cried hanging on to my arm

"No I never said I loved you" I said coldly

She started crying and screaming anymore. If I have to hear anymore of this I might just end up shooting my own foot. I walked away from her, I didn't want to hear her crying anymore.

I started walking towards Bella and saw the whole group laughing...great. I saw Bella's head down and she looked like she was trying to fight a smile that wanted to come across her face.

Bella must have heard my footsteps because her head snapped up and her eyes met mine, she started running towards me but knowing Bella she ended up tripping. I caught her before she fell, every time Bella fell it was very amusing.

"Shut up" Bella said looking down at the ground feeling embarrassed, I saw the famous blush appear. I laughed and threw my arm over her shoulder and pulled her close.

"It was just too funny" I argued, I was still laughing so she rolled her eyes at me but I saw the smile on her face.

"Ready to go" Emmett asked her, she nodded

I had what I wanted right here, I wouldn't give this up for the world.


	26. Chapter 26

****

BPOV

"Do you want me to take you to the office?" Edward asked me

"Please" I asked, he laughed and nodded before dragging me over to the office.

We stepped inside, the walls were a light purple, it was a homey feeling. I saw a lady with wild brown hair behind the desk reading her romance novel of some sort.

"Mrs. Stakes?" Edward asked the lady, she looked up and her face light with happiness

"Oh Mr.. Cullen, how are you today?" She asked excitedly, this lady had a crush on my boyfriend and she was old enough to be his mother...disgusting. She looked like she was undressing him with her eyes. Do these people have nothing better to do then to fantasie about students here?

"Hello Mrs. Stakes, this is Isabella Swan, Emmett's little sister" Edward answered politely, she tore her eyes from Edward and realized I was standing there.

"Oh of course, let me get her schedule" She said forcing a smile, she started rummaging through the papers that was scattered on her desk.

She handed me my papers without a word and turned to Edward again.

"I hope to see you again Mr.. Cullen" She said smiling widely

"Thanks" He replied before taking my hand and dragging me out of the office away from creepy lady.

"Ewwww" I said wrinkling my nose, Edward looked at me curiosity shinning in his emerald like eyes.

"What?" He asked, did he seriously not see the looks that they lady was giving him?

"Did you seriously not see the looks Mrs. Stakes gave you?" I asked

He shook his head, poor boy he didn't know that the creepy lady was undressing him with her eyes.

I laughed and started walking away from him but I felt an arm go around my waist, my back collided with a solid chest.

"What looks was she giving me?" He asked, his face was close to my face when I turned around to look at him.

"She was undressing you with her eyes" I said in a matter-factly voice, his face showed horror.

"You're kidding me right?" He asked his voice panicking

I shook my head, his face paled even more then it was before I couldn't help but laugh, the boy was getting checked out by someone that could be his mother

I broke way from his grip and started walking back to the group with Edward staggering behind me.

"Hey is he ok, he looks like he just saw a ghost." Emmett commented looking over at Edward with worry.

"He is fine, today he just found out that the lady at the office, Mrs. Stakes likes him and was undressing him with her eyes" I said laughing a little bit

Emmett stared at me in shock, while everyone else laughed

"Did Edward not know that already?" Rose asked between her fits of laughter, I shook my head and she started laughing even more.

"I will never be able to look at her the same every again" Edward said, he sounded like he was hyperventilating.

"Well if I wasn't there, she would probably throw you on the desk and try and rape you" I said giggling

He looked at me with horror and he looked even whiter then before.

"Just kidding" I said patting her shoulder before walking away to my class, I head Edward sigh before catching up to me.

I have to share this with everyone later.


	27. Chapter 27

BPOV

We got into class and Edward went to sit down and I walked to the teacher's desk whose name plate said Mr. Mason.

"Mr. Mason?" I asked, he turned around and gawked at me, I shifted, feeling a little uncomfortable under his gaze. He snapped out of his trance and smiled widely and warmly...a little too warmly. (Ok I'm sorry I just had to add that, I did it with stakes, it was only fair lol)

"Yes,"

"I'm Isabella Swan, Bella if you will. Can you sign my slip?" I said giving him the slip. He took the slip, signed it and gave it back.

"You can sit by Mr. Cullen. Mr. Cullen can you raise you hand?" Mr. Mason said. Edward raised his hand with his famous cricket grin plastered to his face.

I walked towards Edward, but me being me, I tripped. Just as I was about to hit the floor, I was caught by Edward. I looked up and blushed a deep red while Edward chuckled quietly at my embarrassment. I looked around and saw everyone's eyes looking at us; I blushed harder and straightened up. We walked back to our seats and waited for the teacher to begin his class.

I felt something hit my elbow; I looked down and saw a note. I picked it up and looked at Edward who had a smile adoring his face. I rolled my eyes and opened it.

Bella's handwriting

Edward's hand writing

Nice fall swan

I rolled my eyes and took out my pen and wrote back.

Gee thanks, you're so nice

I tossed it back to him when the teacher wasn't looking; it hit him in the head. He scowled while I tried to muffle the sounds of my laugh with my hand.

He opened the note and smiled; he wrote something down and tossed it back. To bad it went down my shirt. I looked up at Edward and he chuckled, I shook my head and stuck my hand down my shirt to retrieve the note. I opened it up

You know I was just kidding, I love you

I shook my head with amusement, I wrote back to him.

I 3 u 2!! Suck up!! Thanks for throwing the note down my shirt, I had to fish it out, and I hope nobody saw

I knew it was wrong to tease him like that, but I couldn't help it; he did throw it down my shirt and I almost had to take the top off to get it out without it looking like I was stripping.

I threw the note back and he opened it. He had a look of horror on his face and his head snapped up to look around and relaxed when nobody was looking at us. He wrote something down and threw it back.

That's not funny Bella

I laughed softly and replied back

I know

He smiled and folded the note back up and shoved it in his pocket, I heard his phone vibrate and Edward jumped, I giggled while he fished his cell phone out of his pocket and looked at the text.

I looked over his shoulder to read the text; he looked at me and angled the screen towards me to let me read the text.

From Mike to Edward

Hey dude what happened between u and jess?

From Edward to Mike

I dumped her

From Mike to Edward

When?

From Edward to Mike

Today

From Mike to Edward

Y?

From Edward to Mike

BC I don't like her like tat anymore

From Mike to Edward

Then the rumors r true?

From Edward to Mike

Wat rumors?

From Mike to Edward

U r dating Emmett's sis

From Edward to Mike

Yeah it is, I am dating her

From Mike to Edward

Dude she is hot as hell

From Edward to Mike

Shut up, I can see tat and she isn't hot

From Mike to Edward

So u r saying she is ugly?

From Edward to Mike

No she is the most beautiful girl on this earth.

She is also sitting next to me reading these texts

From Mike to Edward

Oops, hey Bella

From Edward to Mike

Just shut up

From Mike to Edward

K

I laughed quietly while Edward put his phone back into his pocket; we weren't paying attention to the time because the bell rung and we got out of our chair and started walking to our next class.

**A/N ok here is the next chapter and i wanted to thanks my beta and all of my fans tat reviewed!! luv ya **


	28. Chapter 28

BPOV

"I'll be here when class is done kay," Edward said, caressing my cheek. This was the only class I had that Edward didn't. He even had P.E. with me; that's not going to be pretty.

"Ok," I said, reaching on my tiptoes to kiss him on the mouth. He leaned down to where our lips could meet. It was supposed to be a short kiss, but my hands went around his neck and I pulled him closer to me.

He broke away with a smile on his face, his eyes danced with amusement. I blushed a deep red and looked down.

"Oops," I said, he lifted my face up to meet his eyes, amusement still in his eyes.

"Never oops, love," He said before walking away towards his next class. I turned to enter my math class and was already wishing for it to be done.

I walked up to the teacher and gave him my slip, I didn't care to remember his name, I already hated him because of the subject he was teaching and for the fact that he was the only one so far that made me introduce myself.

I didn't even pay attention to what the teacher was saying; it went through one ear and out the other. I kept thinking about Edward and his kisses and how they made me weak at the knees. When the bell rang, I jumped out of my chair and ran to the door and found Edward standing there.

His right leg was propped up on the wall, his hands crossed over his chest. He had the adorable smile plastered to his face. When he saw me his whole face lit up, he pushed himself off the wall and walked towards me.

"Hey," I said. It sounded breathless, like I just ran a marathon; he noticed and chuckled.

"You sound breathless love, are you ok?" He teased.

"Yeah, I was just talking to this really hot guy," I said, teasing him back, he raised an eyebrow. This was going to be fun.

"Really, who?" He asked.

"Cameran, in our first period class," I stated, he raised an eyebrow.

"Cameran?" He asked, shocked, I nodded and started walking away from him.

3, 2, 1...I thought. 

"Bella!" Edward yelled, running to catch up.

"Please tell me you're teasing," He said his eyes sad.

"Edward, you know I love you and only you," I said touching his cheek, he leaned into my touch and closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes, they were dancing with amusement and he had a smile on his face.

"I know, I love you, too," He said before bending down to kiss me another sweet kiss. It's a good thing Edward had self control, because I was having a hard time controlling myself when he kissed me. We broke apart and he laid his forehead on mine.

"Come on we have to go to class," He said, taking my hand and leading me to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Edward, is class almost finished?" I asked. I wanted to go to lunch already this was so boring. Edward chuckled and nodded before turning to the front. I looked around and noticed the boy beside me kept looking at me.

I scooted away and that led me closer to Edward and further away from the boy. Edward noticed and looked down with confusion, I motioned to the boy and he looked over. The boy was still staring at me, not noticing Edward glaring at him.

The bell rang and I got up and started stuffing my stuff in fast. I wanted to get away from the boy, he was starting to creep me out.

"You're Isabella Swan right?" They boy asked, damn I was too late. I sighed and nodded.

"But please call me Bella," I said.

"The names Willie," He said, sticking out his hand, I sighed once more, but shook his hand.

I heard Edward clear his throat only then did Willie turn his gaze to Edward. I looked between the two of them; they seem to have a staring contest.

"Umm...Edward love, we have to go to lunch," I said, cutting into their glaring contest.

"Umm...Bella? Why do you call Edward love?" Willie asked, his face in disgust.

"Because I'm her boyfriend," Edward said; an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Boyfriend!?" Willie shouted, clearly outraged, Edward smirked and put his arm around my waist.

"Yeah," He said, his smirk grew more pronounced while Willie's scowl grew.

"Well we had better go, I'll see you around Willie," I said, dragging Edward along behind me.

When we got out of the room, I whipped around and glared at him, but of course he had an innocent look on his face.

"Edward," I said, my voice held warning

"Yes?" He asked, batting his eyelashes at me, I smiled; he looked like a girl who was trying to flirt, but looked like she got something in her eye.

"You look like a girl, stop it," I said, giggling a bit, he scowled a bit.

"I'm not a girl," He said mumbling a bit, I rolled my eyes at him and dragged him to the lunch room and saw Alice waving at me from across the room.

**yay i finally added this chapter. ok i have a request from you guys, sometimes i get writers block especially this story. so if you guys have any suggestions then tell me please!! well enjoy and review**


	29. Chapter 29

EPOV

"So Bells how was class," Emmett asked when we arrived at the table.

"Well, after class I was teasing Edward, telling him that I was talking to this really hot guy from our first period and he got jealous; then some creepy guy named Willie was checking me out," Bella said, her voice turned from amusement to disgust when she started talking about that Willie kid.

"Ah, first taste of jealousy, how was it?" Emmett asked me.

"Annoying," I said frowning. Bella laughed loudly which caused people to look at her; her face turned a beautiful red, I couldn't resist so I have to caress her cheek.

"Oh Eddie," I heard a scratchy voice behind me say; I turned around and saw Lauren and Jessica. Didn't I dump her yesterday?

"Hello, Lauren. Jessica," I said as politely as I could. I wanted them to go away so I could spend more time with Bella.

"So Eddie, do you have any plans this weekend?" Lauren asked her voice changed and I think it was meant to be seductive, but it only scared me; she laid her hand on my shoulder. Great now I have to stay in the shower for an extra 30 minutes.

"Yes, he does. He is going to be staying with me all week," Bella answered for me while slithering her way on my lap, looking up at Lauren with a smug look on her face. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, loving the warmth she provided.

Lauren pouted before grinning widely.

"I wouldn't be so sure Swan," Lauren spat.

"Oh I'm so scared," Bella mocked.

Lauren glared at her before turning around and walked away. I looked down at Bella who had a smiled on her face. I kissed her lightly instead of saying thanks.

"Nicely done Bella," Alice complimented. Bella smiled at her before turning back to me and wrapping her arms around my neck. She leaned in to kiss me, but was interrupted by Emmett.

"Bells must you really?" Emmett complained.

"Yup, now you know how I feel when ever you and Rose kiss," Bella retorted, before turning around and kissing me lightly on the lips.

I heard Emmett sigh, but I paid no attention to it, my focus was on Bella and how much I loved her.

"Be-lla!" Emmett whined, but we heard a smack followed by an 'ow'. I would have to thank Rose later.

"Fine, we will keep it PG for now," Bella said with a laugh and she pulled away and slipped off my lap onto her own chair. I missed her warmth and I missed holding her in my arms even though she was just there a minute ago. I was seriously whipped.

"Thank you," Emmett said, with a big grin on his face. Bella rolled her eyes at her brother before turning her body so her back to was to me and leaned back. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, loving the feeling of her warmth.

I heard the bell rung and I reluctantly let go of Bella. I got up and offered my hand to Bella and she took it.

"Off to Bio?" I asked her, she nodded.

I noticed as we walked down the halls that all the guys were giving me evil looks and giving Bella looks filled with lust. Great…I get to have guys hitting on my girlfriend.

We walked in Mr. Banner's room and I had to let go of Bella's hand before I realized that I was the only person with an open seat. YES!!

"Hey partner," Bella said cheerfully, while setting her stuff down.

"Hey there yourself," I replied with a goofy smile.

All through class I couldn't stop looking at Bella and every time she caught me, she would blush a beautiful red and I would have to chuckle. Finally the bell rang and I didn't even bother packing, because I didn't take anything out only because I was staring at Bella the whole time.

"You know you are quite a distraction," Bella stated when we got out of class. I laughed loudly which caused people to look but I shrugged them off.

"I know," I said, quite proudly. She shook her head and rolled her eyes while trying to fight a smile.

"Whatever, come on we have gym next," Bella said, tugging on my hand. We arrived at the gym where I gave Bella a peck on the cheek and headed towards the boy's locker room.

"Hey, dude did you see Emmett's little sister, she was smoking hot," One boy said, it was Willie…Great.

"Yeah too bad she is with Cullen, how long do you think it will last?" Another boy asked.

Did they not see that I was right here? Whatever, as long as they back off then nobody will have a bloody nose. I quickly changed into my P.E. uniform and saw Bella across the gym surrounded by guys.

I started walking towards her and when she saw me her face flooded with relief.

"So can I have your number?" A boy asked

"Sure it's 1-800-Fuck you," Bella said, before pushing them out of her way and made her way to me.

"Nicely done, love," I said, pulling her into a hug. I looked down and noticed that she wasn't in her gym clothes. My brows scrunched up in confusion.

"The coach said I didn't have to dress out today only because it's my first day," Bella explained. I nodded and pulled her along.

"Ok, we are going to play basketball," The coach announced, I heard Bella groan.

"I hate basketball. I have no coordination what's so ever." Bella said, pouting. She looked adorable when she crossed her arms.

I laughed while she gave me a glare.

"Yeah laugh it up while you can, but when someone gets hurt, we will see if you are still laughing," Bella snapped.

"Sorry, love, but I don't think you're going to kill anyone. I'll be there to protect you and those around you," I comforted her.

She sighed, but gave in and walked over to the bleachers. I watched her for a few minutes before joining the guys on the court. Every once in a while I would look over and see her smiling at me and cheering me on.

She was the greatest and for that, I loved her.

_A/N wala i finally apdated!! ok well enjoy and dont forget to review_


	30. Chapter 30

BPOV

It's been 6 months since I came back to Forks, I've met a lot of people...mostly guys that like to hit on me and it would make Edward really pissed.

"Bella, what are you going to wear for prom?" Alice asked when we settled down at the table.

Great, I totally forgot about prom, I wonder if Alice will let me skip it?

"Alice you do know that Bella might end up killing herself right?" Emmett asked

Alice turned to Emmett and thought for a minute, before shaking her head.

"Edward will be there, he can hold her up and make sure she doesn't hurt herself," Alice said in a 'Duh' voice.

"Alice, can I-" I started but was cut off.

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't think you are getting out of prom!" Alice shouted, outraged that I would even think of escaping. I heard Edward chuckle beside me, I gave him a glare and he immediately shut his mouth.

"But Al-ice, I don't want to go," I whined, I grabbed her arm and used my puppy dog eyes.

She looked down at me and thought for a minute before she sighed. I win!

"Nope," She said, and turned around to talk to Rose, I looked at her with shock. She out smarted me. Jasper shook his head at his girlfriend; I looked at him and glared who smiled.

I turned to Edward and looked at him from beneath my eye lashes.

"Edward," I said, he looked at me, his eyes glazed over.

"You're going to help me get out of prom, right?" I asked in a baby voice. Edward sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. He knew that if he tried getting me out of prom he was basically feeding himself to the sharks.

"Bella, love you know I can't do that," Edward said, I looked down in defeat; Edward sighed again.

"I'll see what I can do," Edward said, he reached in front of me and tapped Alice on the shoulder. She turned to him, then looked at me and narrowed her eyes.

"Yes?" Alice asked, her look told me she already knew what Edward wanted.

"Alice, if Bella doesn't want to go, then she shouldn't have to," Edward reasoned. No such luck, Alice's face already told me that I was going no matter what.

"Nope, she is going and that is FINAL," Alice said and emphasized on 'final'. She turned back to Rose and started discussing dresses for prom.

Edward looked at me apologetically; I looked down with defeat; while Emmett and Jasper laughed. Going to dances was a nightmare for me.

I glared at them, but did they catch it? No, they just went on laughing.

"Emmett, shut up," Rose said, smacking the back of his head.

"Ow, Rose," Emmett said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Stop laughing at poor Bella or I'll make you wear a dress to prom," Rose threatened.

"Thanks Rose," I said, she smiled and went back talking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alice, why the hell do I have to dress up for prom, can't I just stay home?" I whined

This was getting ridicules; I don't want to wear a dress and go dancing I would probably fall and kill myself with those death traps.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Alice yelled.

"Stop using my full name Mary Alice," I shouted back. I heard stomps coming up the stairs; I'm in for it now.

"Don't call me that!" Alice shouted; her face was red from all the anger.

"Sorry, now what?" I said.

"We're going SHOPPING!" Alice squealed happily, I groaned and Alice shot me a 'No Arguing' look, I sighed, but got off my bed and changed into something that Alice would approve of.

I changed into dark washed skinny jeans with a blue blouse; I fixed my make up and paired it with my black flats.

"Come on Al," I said, dragging her from my closet.

"We really need to update your closet," Alice said, shaking her head in mock horror.

"My closet is fine, thank you," I snapped.

"No. Not only are we getting your prom dress, but I'm going to buy you a whole new wardrobe." Alice said.

"Great," I said unenthusiastically.

_ok this story may not be great but i got it up. this is where things take a turn for bella and edward's relationship!! prom!!_


	31. Chapter 31

I've been locked in Alice's room for the past four hours with no escape. Rose wouldn't help me get away from the wrath of Alice and the guys weren't here to help me. I sighed, but stayed still in the chair while Alice and Rose worked on my hair and makeup.

"Are we done yet?" I asked impatiently.

"No, now stop fidgeting," Rose snapped, I sighed heavily again.

"It's not that bad, Bella," Alice said.

"Yeah, right," I said sarcastically.

"And done," Rose announced the same time Alice shouted. They turned the chair around so I could look in the mirror.

The girl didn't look like me, but it was me. My hair was down my back in chocolate spirals; my bangs were swept to the side to cover my right eye.

I had a midnight blue dress that was a halter, and exposed my back.

My makeup consisted of blue eye shadow, black eye liner, mascara and clear lip gloss. Around my neck was an expensive looking necklace that had diamonds embedded all around it. In my ears was a set of earrings that matched the necklace.

The only thing I was worried about was the death traps that was strapped firmly on my feet...but other then that, I look amazing.

"Oh my god! Edward is totally going to flip," Alice said, squealing loudly and clapping her hands.

"You guys are amazing," I said.

"We know," Rose said, laughing.

"Now go sit on the bed and don't do anything that can mess your hair and makeup," Alice commanded while pointing to the bed, I got off the chair and plopped myself down on the bed.

I decided to listen to my iPod while the two of them got ready. I was in the middle of 'I Hate Everything About You' by 'Three Days Grace when Rose and Alice pulled me off the bed.

"Ok, ok hold on, I don't feel like going to the emergency room tonight," I whined, Rose and Alice laughed but released my arm.

I walked slowly down the stairs while clinging to the rails as if my life depended on it. I looked back towards Alice and Rose and saw them trying to muffle their laughs with their hands.

"Sorry, Bells," Rose choked out

"Go ahead, I know you want to laugh," I said, that did it. They started laughing so hard they were leaning on each other for support.

'Such nice friends' I thought sarcastically.

I walked the rest of the way and me being me...I stumbled on the last step, I stuck my arms out to try and soften the blow, but I felt familiar hands wrap around my waist.

I looked up and was met with bright green eyes. Edward smiled his crooked smile that made my breath caught. I saw his eyes dance with humor and his lips twitch.

"Go ahead, I know you want to laugh," I said, rolling my eyes and untangling myself from him. He chuckled lightly and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Words like beautiful or goddess can't describe how magnificent you look," Edward said softly, before kissing me again and more passionately on the lips.

I pulled away and was breathing heavy like Edward, I reached up and wiped some of the lip gloss that was smudged on his lips.

"We better go," I said, going towards the door, I didn't get far because Edward pulled me back; I crashed into his chest.

"You're not going any where," Edward whispered in my ear, a shiver went down my spine.

I turned in his arms and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips; before it could go any further, I pulled back and left him pouting for more.

**ok here is the chapter u have all been wanting. yeah i no its short but i didn't no wat to put on it wit out going to the prom scene. wat ever here ya go, dont forget to review please!! XD**


	32. Please Please Read

**ok peoples heres the deal, i am leaving the US which means tat im not going to have time to write stories or even post...not wit out internet so im begging u guys to wait till im all set up in Korea to get everything done and crap.**

**during my absent im going to be writing many chapters to finish my stories and writing new stories for all you guys.**

**so please just wait for a while, ill be able to get on the internet sometimes but not all the times. srry truely deeply srry..**

**Luver Of Darkness**


	33. AN READ

**ok heres wat i just found out. wen i leave to korea on september 2 i wont be able to go on the computer till the end of september which means i wont be able to update for about a month maybe a month in a half. im really sorry so to make it up. im going to finish the following storys wen i come back.**

** Even Goddesses Fall In Love Right?**

**New Loves**

**Heart Broken**

**For Heart Broken I'm going to make 2 different sequels so wait for those k?**

**again im really sorry i wish i didn't have to move but i can't argue...**

**srry luv u all**

**luver of darkness**


	34. Chapter 34

Edward led me to his Volvo and we drove off towards the school. I looked at the speed limit and nearly fainted.

"Edward, please slow down, I don't think Charlie wants to arrest his daughter's date," I said, grabbing the seat. Edward looked over and chuckled softly, but eased his foot off the gas.

"Better?" He asked, I looked at the speed meter, if was seventy-five.

"No, but it'll do," I replied, he smiled, but kept the speed the same.

We arrived at the school in less then ten minutes. Edward came to my side of the car to open the door and help me out.

"You better not let me fall," I growled, he chuckled putting his arm around my waist to prevent me from moving anywhere.

"Don't worry I won't let you go all night," Edward promised. I smiled brightly at him, who knew that I fell in loved with my best friend. If someone told me that I would fall in love with him, I would have turned around and scoffed, it just wasn't possible but now...I know it is.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

"Not really, but let's go before Alice has my head," I scowled as Edward laughed lightly before dragging me towards the entrance. We walked through the doors and were surrounded by lights and loud music.

I saw Alice bounce towards me with Jasper in tow. He looked down right miserable, but he was here because Alice wanted him here.

"Bella, isn't this great?" Alice squealed. I cringed at the volume.

"No. I would rather be home," I mumbled, Alice looked at me horrified.

"Don't you ever say that," Alice snapped, of course parties and fashion was Alice's life and nobody was to mess with that.

"Alright calm down," I said, putting my hands up defensively. Edward laughed lightly, I glared at him but his laughter never ceased.

"So not funny," I snapped.

"Yeah, it is," He retorted, continuing to laugh.

I heard a slow song come on and groaned, last time I was at a dance with Edward he made me dance with him every slow dance and sometimes a fast dance. Edward looked at me with a smile on his face. He knew what I was thinking and I knew what he wanted.

"No," I said, taking a step back from him as he countered my move with one of his own. A predatory smile.

"Yes," He commanded, matter-of-factly. I gulped. This was not going to end well.

"No," I squawked, but he just grinned and continued towards me. I shook my head and turn to run, but Edward held on to my hand and pulled me back towards him. My body crashed into his chest, he turned me around and was met with sparkling green eyes.

I sighed deeply defeated, but wrapped my arms around his neck nonetheless. His smile victorious. He won...once again. He wrapped his arms around my waist loosely, but tight enough so I couldn't fall.

"This isn't fair," I complained. Edward laughed softly, holding me tightly in his arms.

"Yes it is, you look irresistible and I get to hold you," He snickered, smiling like he won the lottery, but for him...I was the grand prize.

If it would have been anyone else, I would've felt creped out, but with Edward, it was nice. Warming. Like someone did care for me and really loved me. He wasn't just saying things to make me feel better. He would say them because they were right.

It was summer and I was so happy. I couldn't wait for school to get out. I was sitting on my bed when I heard a knock on the door. I sighed, but got up and walked to the door, surprising myself by not tripping.

I opened the door and was greeted with a sight. My angel was standing behind the closed door with flowers in one hand and his other stuffed in his pocket. He had his signature grin plastered to his pale face. His green eyes sparkling like Champaign.

"Hey," I greeted him with a smile, he stepped towards me, instead of saying hello, and he kissed me passionately. I felt him smile against my lips before I broke away to breath in air.

"That was a nice surprise," I commented, with a giggle. He shrugged.

"I missed you and your lips," He replied, smiling brightly.

"You're a dork," I told him, laughing as I pulled him in the house and shut the door.

"Yes, but I'm YOUR dork," He commented. I looked at him and rolled my eyes, he can be such a dork sometimes.

"Yeah yeah," I said, waving my hand in the air.

**heres this one srry illjust and update again i cant believe my computer crashed**


End file.
